Zuko's Seduction
by Orli's Personal Pirate
Summary: Zuko Kidnap's and attempts to seduce Katara in order to gain information from her that will aid him in his capture of the Avatar. But who will end up seducing whom? and who will end up together after all?
1. Captured

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of it.**

**A/N: ok please stay with me here. This is the first Avatar fic and I will probably butcher it but I'm gonna try.**

**Chapter one:**

"Prince Zuko, we believe we have successfully located the Avatar," a guard said proudly. Zuko looked up, trying to contain his excitement.

"Then set a coarse for there," he ordered. He allowed himself a small smile after the guard left. Finally after weeks of searching he was gaining on the Avatar once again. He was going to catch him for good this time, he could feel it in his bones. For once in his life he didn't let his fire-bender's hot head control him, he actually had a plan. That ridiculous excuse for a water-bender Aang was always with; he had never thought her of any importance until the last time he tried to catch the Avatar. He noticed how they looked at each other, with such tenderness and longing Aang was in love. The stupid fool, making such a valuable weakness apparent to everyone in sight, it would inevitably be his downfall.

"Prince Zuko, we are approaching the shore, and the Avatar."

"Excellent."

"Aang, where are we?" Katara asked worriedly, gazing around at the seemingly abandoned stretch of land they just landed on.

"I know perfectly well where we are…Sokka where are we?"

"I don't know, you have the map!"

"I gave the map to you Sokka!"

"I have the map you idiots!" Katara snapped in frustration. "Unfortunately neither of you ever asked me for directions so I assumed you knew where you were going! I apologize, big mistake on my part."

"We need to reach the North Pole, I know we're really close," Aang supplied.

"Yah, just keep flying North," Sokka grinned. Katara glared at both of them and Aang winced.

"Katara?" he asked meekly, "Katara I'm sorry, I know how seriously you take this."

"You should take it seriously as well Aang!" Katara sighed. "This isn't just your destiny; you are the hope of all the nations."

"Well, not the fire nation," Sokka added in.

"Yes even the fire nation!" Katara insisted. Aang and Sokka gave her blank looks so she continued. "If Aang doesn't fulfill his destiny as the Avatar even the fire nation will end up destroying themselves in the long run.

"I think we may have a bit more sense then to do that," the three looked up to see Prince Zuko of the fire nation standing before them with a bunch of his men.

"Zuko!" Aang roared, already soaring a few feet in the air, preparing for battle.

"Avatar," Zuko acknowledged, flames spouting at the palms of his hands. The two went at it immediately, Aang soaring and avoided Zuko's attacks which were coming on furiously. Sokka tried his best to fend off a few of Zuko's Fire-bender guards but was failing considering he was outnumbered and outmatched in skill. Five or so guards surrounded Katara who tried her best to extinguish their flames using her limited water-bending skills but it was to no avail.

"Aang!" Katara screamed as the guards took hold of her, forcing her onto the ship.

"Katara!" Aang shouted, soaring towards her as swiftly as he could but not before Zuko managed to send a particularly nasty fireball in his direction. The fireball caught up with Aang before he could get to Katara and it shot him down. The last thing he saw was Katara's terrified ice blue eyes on his before they shut the door.

**Really short I know but I'm running short on time tonight. Gaps in the info will be answered in the next chapter which I will get out really soon even loner if I get good reviews!**


	2. Decisions

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Phantomgirl515: I appreciate the honesty, thanks for reading it and taking the time to give constructive criticism! **

**RedHotPhoenix: Well I'm updating! I'm glad you love my story, thanks for reading!**

**Shadowedstar213: I know! Katara/Zuko is so cute! There should be more of these fics out there!**

**Pussin Boots: Cute name, I'm trying update quickly! Thank you for reading!**

**Jessica: Zuko/Katara is so adorable! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Cb horse lover4: omg way to get the heart pumping, I thought you were gonna flame me! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Battygirl: I'm glad you like it, I love these kinds of fics as well, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Patricia: I'm glad you like it so far. I know what you're saying about the 3rd grader thing, I'll take chocolate chip please!**

**UnfortunatePrincess: I love your name! Sorry…..got a little excited there. Thank you for reviewing! **

**PrincessRock323: Ok ok you can stop begging, I'm updating and it is unnecessary to bow...but if u enjoy it please continue lol**

**Me- Wow, I feel like I'm talking to myself, lol. I'm glad you loved it, I hope this chapter is just as satisfying.**

**Eric Cartman's Evil Minion: I hope you do get into this, if all goes according to plan it should be a good fic lol.**

**No Namer: I'm glad you liked it! They were flying then they landed.**

**Peppermint Dream: Yes Orlando is a god on earth and I have an unhealthy obsession with him, I think we could get along lol. Those movies are life. Thank you for reading!**

**Sodium Free: I like your name. I will try to update frequently, thanks for reading!**

**Waterbender337: You also have a cool name, I would love to be a waterbender most of all, or a firebender…but anyway, you added me to your favorites? How sweet! Thank you!**

**Dagg: BEANS! Sorry……I love Zuko to, he's so cool. Thanks for the review!**

**Starlightz1112: hurries to update I hope you like this chapter!**

**Abbey: I try to always to leave at a suspenseful point, leaves the reader begging for more. Keep reading!**

**SuperWafer: Thank you for the review! I hope you keep on reading!**

**Sophie-Chan: Aww, I love fluff! But the fluff doesn't come till later, intensity is the theme now! I'm glad you liked it so much!**

**Rave Slave: Yah Zuko is pretty smart in this fik, but will all go smoothly? Find out by reading!**

**Lyric101: I'm glad you liked it! Please read/review more!**

**Mermaid Ninja: How can a mermaid be a Ninja….whatever lol. Katara doesn't plan to give into Zuko that easily but c'mon, if he tried to seduce you how long do you think you could resist?**

**XaeriXlsu: Zuko/Katara is a great pair. I haven't seen many of these fics out there. Thanks for reading!**

**Zacura: I'm trying to update fast as I can! Thank you for reading!**

**Patience Halliwell: OMG I love your name! I love Charmed! Patience is a good "P" name… anyway, enough of my rambling, I'm glad you liked the story! **

**Anvil: Draw it out a bit more? Hmm I'll try, thanks for reading!**

**EmberKitty1424: I'm glad you liked it! I will try to update often.**

**Kiagirl07: I'll try not to rush it, There will probably be some segments where you will hear the characters thoughts, perhaps that will help clear up some of the fuzzy parts and help the fic become better, thanks for the honesty and for reading it!**

**The Cougar: Thanks! Here, you get a muffin, unfortunately for you, it's a bran muffin,  I'm sorry…**

**InuyashaRockzz: Oooh! Katara ending up seducing him? Interesting…I'll have to ponder that one. I'm not sure who Katara ends up with yet, thanks for reading!**

**Kayko15: I'm glad you like it! I hope you continue reading!**

**Aiko: lmao, thanks for the great review. I'm really glad you like the story, and reviewing with stupid rhymes to make me smile would be a great way to ensure more chaps. Lol Thank you!**

**Miah The Storm Wolf: Hmm, so I think you want Zuko/Katara? lol Does anyone want Aang/Karata? I guess not…. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Playdoh: I know! Zuko is hot! But the fact he had no hair except for that one ponytail is a bit of a turnoff….Thank you!**

**Masako Moonshade: I'm glad you're excited! I can't wait to start the seducing as well, should be fun to write. Keep reading!**

**Short pnay cheerleaduh: OMG I know! I was so excited about that pirate episode and I got so disappointed it had basically no Zuko/Katara. I guess there will never be any Zuko/Katara…except in this fic! Maybe….Thank you for reading!**

**VenoneQueen-83: Nice Name! I'm so glad you like my writing so much! The best on this section of I don't think so…but it's still a really nice thing to say! I hope you'll keep reading.**

**Rikku'sBrunetteDouble: I hope this'll be as good as everyone expects it to be, I would hate to let you all down. Thank you so much for reading it, I hope you'll keep reading!**

**Rkgrl: Thanks for reading it! I'll try to update often…**

**Falcon Zanbandia of nightmares: I love Zuko/Katara as well, the last episode kinda disappointed me tho…. :( oh well, thanks for the review!**

**Kiki: I'll try to update more often, thank you so much for reading, I'm glad you liked!**

**Tigerlilly1234: True, Aang is kind of immature but he and Katara do seem to have a connection…idk where I'm going with this fic, I hope you do keep reading and find out tho!**

**Megan: I'm glad you liked! Keep reading!**

**Kurai-tenshi of doom: Thank you for your review, I guess Zuko/Katara would be a bit more unexpected, I'm still not sure what I am doing with this fic, why don't you read and find out?**

**Queen-of-Azarath- I know! Fluffiness from both worlds, everything you want in a fic, so you like it? I'm glad! Keep reading!**

**Chapter two: **

"Well Nephew, we have the Waterbender you asked for," Zuko's uncle proclaimed, entering Zuko's room where he was freshening up and addressing wounds from his latest scrap with the Avatar. "I am wondering though nephew, why do not just take the Avatar? You seemed to take the upper hand in the last battle."

"Uncle, if I were to take the Avatar captive it would just end in disaster, like the last time, and the time before that." Zuko answered, straightening his black vest. "No, we need a different plan. That water-bender, Katara, means something to the Avatar, you can see it in his gaze. What we need to do is gain her trust, gain her love. Then she will tell us all we need to know about the Avatar, his strengths and his weaknesses. As she grows to love me she will become more mine then Aang's and she will eventually be lost to him. He will be destroyed emotionally, and then is when we will strike. Use his little Katara as bait and capture him."

"So you wish to seduce the girl to destroy the emotional balance of the Avatar?" His uncle asked. "Then when you return the Avatar to your father and officially become prince again, will Katara be your queen?"

"Of course not!" Zuko laughed, "After she has served her purpose Katara will be disposed of. You cannot actually expect me to keep her as a queen, she is a water-bender." His uncle said nothing but looked thoughtful.

"How do you expect to seduce the girl?" He asked.

"Simple," Zuko answered, "A little game of good cop bad cop."

(Scene Break)

"Get in there water scum!" A guard yelled, throwing Katara roughly into a holding cell below the ships decks. Katara looked up at him, standing up quickly.

"Let me out of here!" She demanded, glaring at the guard.

"Don't give me that look," The guard snarled, fire sprouting at the tips of his fingers, "Or I'll burn it off." The guard knocked Katara down again.

"What is going on here?" A voice demanded. Zuko walked briskly over to the guard, an angry look in his eyes.

"I was attending to the prisoner, Prince Zuko," the guard answered with a bow of his head.

"What way is this to treat a guest on our ship?" Zuko demanded, helping Katara up gently.

"Guest?" Katara repeated, yanking her hand away. "I am hardly a guest."

"Come," Zuko continued, appearing to take no notice in what she just said. "I will show you to my quarters."

"Your quarters?" She repeated, hurrying to keep up with his brisk pace. "Why would I stay there?"

"There are no other rooms available at this time and I do not think you appreciate sleeping on the cold cell floor," Zuko answered, climbing up a set of stairs and opening a door to a dimly lit room. Katara cautiously sat on the bed while Zuko started rummaging through his closet.

"Why did you care how that guard treated me?" She asked suspiciously, "Why do you care where I sleep, I am your prisoner after all."

"You are not my prisoner you are my guest," Zuko said again, still looking in his closet. Katara snorted with laughter/

"Right, your guest. Then let me leave!" Katara exclaimed. "I have to get back to Aang and Sokka! They need me, they're idiots!"

"I'm sure they will be able to survive for a short time, I'm sorry Katara but I cannot let you leave." Zuko emerged from his closet and handed her a pair of red robes. "For you,"

"Fire-bender's robes," she spat, pushing them away. "I'll be fine in my own." Zuko raised and eyebrow at her badly singed robe but didn't say anything.

"Fine, but if you do change your mind I have those and this," Zuko handed her a red Chinese style dress patterned with black roses. Katara widened her eyes as she stroked the silk.

"Where did you get this?"

"A lover of mine once left it on the ship," Zuko shrugged, draping it over a chair. Katara studied his face in the candlelight. "You might want to consider wearing it to dinner tonight, I've arranged us to have a privet dinner at six if you should like."

"Is this why you captured me?" Katara laughed, "To dress up prettily and have dinner with you?"

"More or less," Zuko answered. Katara found the intensity of his eyes unnerving and found she couldn't meet his gaze.

"I refuse to have dinner with you," she said bravely. Zuko took a step towards her and took her hand. Katara looked around the room nervously it seemed she was trying to look anywhere besides Zuko. His palm felt warm holding hers and she tried not to think about the fact that his hand could burst into flames at any second, taking hers with it. The longer Zuko held her hand, the more heated Katara seemed to become, just when she couldn't take the heat anymore and it seemed to her she was going to burst into flames or pass out, Zuko brought her hand to his lips and kissed softly.

"I would like it very much if you came," he said softly. He made his way to the door.

"Release me," Katara begged softly.

"I cannot," Zuko replied, equally as soft. They both felt the need to whisper and both did not know why.

"Then I am your prisoner." Katara said bitterly. After a moment Zuko answered.

"You don't have to be," with that he left, closing the door behind him.

(**Scene Break**)

"We have to find her!" Aang shouted, jumping onto his animal guide.

"Calm down Aang," Sokka said, climbing on as well. They took off into the air, searching for Zuko's ship.

"How can I calm down? He could be torturing her or something worse by now!" Aang exclaimed.

"Think about it Aang, he obviously wants us to come look for her, he probably has a plan. We need to get you to the North Pole," Sokka explained. Aang stared at him in disbelief.

"You want to leave Katara!" He exclaimed. "Sokka how could you, she's your sister!"

"I don't to leave her anymore then you do but the fate of the nations depends on you. We've come to far to let Zuko ruin it now. Besides, Zuko needs you, wherever you go, he will follow." Aang considered this idea for a moment.

"Sokka we can't leave Katara,"

"If we go after her we may be putting her in even more danger, Zuko wouldn't hurt her. We'll get her back soon; Zuko will once again be hot on our trail soon." When Aang didn't answer Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want this either, but it's for the best. If you don't master all four soon there will be no Katara to save, there will be no anything. Katara would want this." Aang nodded and the two started to fly North once again. Both couldn't help but wonder if they made the right decision.

**Ok, I know Sokka's a little OOC, sorry bout that. Review please!**


End file.
